Nuestra historia junto al árbol que nos unío
by Camila-cz
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome por fin estan juntos...estan felices pero a lo largo de la historia pasan por momentos muy tristes y dramaticos..ToT...profis entra..y si puedes deja respuestas...
1. Juntos por siempre

Nuestra historia junto al árbol que nos unió...Inu y Kag...

Era una noche donde todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad, vencí a mi orgullo y ahora estoy feliz...

Mis ojos la miraron como nunca lo habían hecho antes, la miraba con una mirada calida y sin ningún odio. Ella por un momento miro hacia el lado pero no encontró nada porque yo estaba oculto en el manto de la noche.  
Su mirada perdida en el cielo me hizo recordar una pequeña conversación que tuve con el monje Miroku:

"Inuyasha, tienes que decirle lo que sientes.  
Pero como hacerlo si ella esta aquí junto con mi orgullo (muestra su corazón)  
Tienes que decírselo porque por ejemplo yo expreso todos mis sentimientos y me va muy bien..."

Yo no preste mucha atención a esa conversación ya que el monje Miroku no es un experto en el amor pero recuerdo unas palabras que me inquietaron un poco:

"...Tienes que aprender a decir lo que sientes..."

Después en un momento sentí el olor a Kagome y fui a buscarla, ella estaba con unas lagrimas en su rostro y no la quise molestar. Ella estaba sentada junto a un árbol tan paciente que hasta las estrellas brillaban menos para no molestarla.

Unos días después fuimos a la aldea donde se encontraba el árbol donde Kikuyo me había aprisionado, ese árbol que hizo que muriera y renaciera junto a una mujer una mujer que cambio mi vida para siempre.

Junto al grupo llegamos a la aldea y de repente me encontraba solo con ella, el grupo se había alejado misteriosamente. Ella me miro con cara de niña inocente y yo la mire con cara de cariño eterno.

Ella ya cansada se sentó junto a ese árbol y se quedo ahí en silencio durante mucho tiempo.  
Yo la miraba ininterrumpidamente y ella se hacia la desinteresada. Decidí sentarme junto a ella y ponerle la mano sobre su hombro pero ella con un gesto en su cara me hizo sacarlo. Yo sorprendido le dije:

" Que hice ahora Kagome? Ella no dijo nada y me miro con cara de desprecio  
Estas enojada?Pregunte nuevamente y ella respondió  
Porque estabas hablando de ella con el monje hace días?  
Por eso estabas tan distante?Ahora lo entiendo, por eso estabas llorando junto aquel árbol. Ella insistió:  
Todavía la amas no? Porque hablaste con Miroku?  
Yo no dije nada solo me quede callado con cara burlona.  
Dime todavía piensas en Kikuyo?  
Yo la mire con cara de compasión y le dije:  
Yo estaba conversando con Miroku acerca de y solo acerca de una persona muy especial...tú.

Escuche que su respiración se aceleraba.  
Y porque de mi? Insistió  
Yo no le respondí de inmediato y después de un silencio respondí.  
Para lograr sacarte de mi cabeza...  
Ella volvió a quedar en silencio y yo sin pensarlo dos veces puse mi mano en su hombro, ella no hizo nada, luego de estar un tiempo abrazados mi cabeza empezó a ser dominada por mi corazón, de repente mi mano corría su rostro hacia el mío y los dos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por algunos segundos que fueron perfectos y nada mas existía, luego mi cabeza empezó a moverse lentamente y la de ella también.  
Solo quedaban unos pocos milímetros de separación entre nosotros y yo con un movimiento apresurado sin poder aguantar moví mi cabeza y la bese, ella me beso y fue aun mejor que el beso que yo había imaginado, ella era perfecta, en ese segundos cerré mis ojos y no pensé en nada mas que fuese en ella, nuestro beso me pareció perfecto. Ela me quedo mirando con cara e alegría y esperando a que yo dijese algo pero en vez de eso la bese de nuevo, este beso fue mejor que el primero porque yo ya sentía seguridad. Cuando nuestro beso mas apasionado que e primero acabo mis ojos la encontraron y con un susurro leve salido de mis labios se dijeron las palabras que yo tanto anhelaba sacar de mi corazón, le dije suavemente...  
"...Yo,...te amo Kagome..."  
mis ojos esperaban una respuesta de ella, pero supongo que estaba muy emocionada para decirme algo, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero yo la atrape antes de que cayera, en ese momento ella dijo abalanzándose sobre mi abrazándome  
"...Yo también te amo Inuyasha..."  
luego para culminar estas palabras que habían costado tanto salir y que habían causado tanto dolor nos dimos un beso corto pero con mucho mas amor que los anteriores.

Después nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el grupo y decidimos no contarles nada acerca se nuestra historia alrededor del gran árbol que marco mi vida para siempre junto a mi amada Kagome...  
THE END OR NOT?


	2. Porque lo hiciste?

Capitulo 2: Porque o hiciste?

Al despertar en la mañana sentí un gran frió en todo mi cuerpo pero no me lo podía explicar pero luego se algunos segundos me di cuenta  
"Inuyasha?Donde estas? Donde estará Inuyasha?" me pregunte a mi misma  
"porque habrá salido sin avisarme?"  
Al salir afuera vi a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y a Kirara pero donde estaba mi amado?  
Les pregunte a todos si es que lo habían visto pero todos dijeron que no lo habían visto desde ayer.  
Mi corazón sentía un mal precentimiento, era muy extraño, si pensarlo salí a buscarlo, recorrí por horas la aldea pero sin encontrar ningún indicio de donde se podría encontrar mi amado Inuyasha. Pregunte en todas las casas, templos pero nada, ninguna pesta de mi hanyou.  
Decidí ir a buscarlo en el árbol donde me dijo que me amaba pero tampoco estaba allí solo pude encontrar...  
"Ahhhhhhh !" era sangre una huella de sangre que daba a un campo de flores, decidí ir y seguir la pista de sangre tal vez alguien este herido y necesite ayuda me dije a mi misma. De pronto me encontraba en el suelo, probablemente fue una roca...  
" que torpe soy" me dije pero no era un cadaver, de un moustro, que habria pasado, senti que un calofrio recorria mi cuerpo, empeze a correr no sabia porque, mi corazon me dominaba, querioa encontrar algo...pero que era?.  
No me lo explicaba pero de pronto paso una brisa de aire y pude ve un color rojo en medio de los verdes pastizales, corrí lo más rápido que pude, me esperaba lo peor.  
Ahora me hallaba lejos de la aldea pero mi corazón sentía que estaba cerca de mi amor. De repente vi un cuerpo muy blanco entre las flores...  
"Inuyasha!ª El estaba seriamente herido y una mancha de sangre recorría su cuerpo.  
El no contestaba nada, me senté junto a el y me di cuenta que tenia una gran herida en su abdomen.  
Insistí " Inuyasha! Responde!" pero no hubo respuesta de el, no pude evitar llorar quien podría no llorar cuando ha perdido a su razón de vivir, mi corazón sentía un gran vació que no podría ser llenado por nadie, lo abrase y llore, llore por un largo rato, mis lagrimas me ahogaban. De pronto escuche...  
" Ka...go...m..." en un suspiro habia dicho mi nombre. En cada suspiro se encontraba un trozo de mi ser. Yo le dije.  
" Inuyasha! Estas bien. Que te paso?" y l respondió...  
" yo...yo solo quería...llevarte un recur..." no pudo terminar la frase, se encontraba muy débil para hablar.  
"porque hiciste esto Inuyasha!  
" yo..." le dije que no siguiera hablando. que yo iba a buscar ayuda y que volvía enseguida pero el...  
" Nooo.." intentando gritar, pero solo salio un leve sonido de sus labios.  
"Por que no?" pregunte yo.  
"No quiero morir solo..."  
" Inuyasha porque dices esto, no puede, solo no puedes irte ahora, somos tan felices. Pero el dijo...  
" yo solo quería llebarte un recuerdo de nuestro árbol Kagome."  
"Pero porque? si yo lo único que quieres estar a tu lado por el resto de mi visa."  
Decidí sacarle la parte de arriba de su ropa para poder hacer presión en la herida. No pude evitar que unas lagrimas calleran en a herida...  
"Ahhh! Kagome no tienes que hacer esto.!"  
El intentaba ocultar el dolor que sentía cuando yo apretaba su herida pero yo no podía dejar que muriera y tampoco iba a dejar que eso sucediera.  
" Inuyasha, tu no morirás, no ahora es una orden!"  
"Kagome, lo siento y por esto, para yo poder morir en paz, necesito, tengo que decirte que..."  
" No, no puedes decir esto Inuyasha, todo va a estar bien" dije llorando.  
" Kagome, no llores, no vale la pena, quiero que estos, mis últimos minutos de vida sean felices al tu lado..."  
" Inuyasha, no, no puede ser, yo te amo, no voy a dejar que mueras y si mueres yo moriré contigo. Te lo prometo."  
"Kagome, yo te amo"

Ese fue su ultimo suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Yo no sabia que hacer me sentía mas sola que nunca y el llanto se apodero de mi pero tenia que...

Continuara...


	3. Y ahora que?

Capitulo 3: Y ahora que?

Kagome no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar, lloro por mucho tiempo, cada vez que veía a su amado lloraba mas y mas al darse cuenta de que lo había perdido para siempre; tanto lloro Kagome que de pronto no pudo mantenerse mas sentada y callo a cuerpo de su amado, ella inconsciente junto al cuerpo da su amado, no sentía nada, su reparación cada vez se hacia mas lenta y su corazón mas débil al pasar de los segundos...  
Donde se encontraba Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y la anciana Kaede no sabían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campo de flores, ese campo de flores que se había teñido de amargura, soledad y angustia. Ellos pensaban que Kagome e Inuyasha necesitaban estar a solas y conversar por un largo tiempo y por esa razón no se preocuparon de el pork no llegaban a la aldea. Ellos decían:  
"Para que molestarlos, deben de estar hablando cosas especiales e importantes."  
Pero, lamentablemente no era así, Inuyasha muerto y Kagome apunto de estarlo.  
En la mente de Kagome ya no existía nada mas que su amado y ella repetía constantemente las imágenes y sonidos de aquella noche donde su amado, junto a aquel árbol había derrotado al orgullo con amor, ese mismo amor ahora oscuro y tenebroso, ese amor que causo que Inuyasha hubiera querido llevar un recuerdo de la noche en que su corazón había vencido, ese mismo amor que hace sufrir y ser feliz al mismo tiempo, ese amor que había causado la muerte de Kagome e Inuyasha.  
Ya se hacia de noche, cada vez el sol se escondía mas y hacia reinar a la noche, una noche oscura y tenebrosa sin luz, sin ninguna luz porque desgraciadamente era luna nueva...  
Inuyasha lentamente fue convirtiéndose, sus cabellos plateados ahora negros. Era un humano. Nada mas que un simple humano, que lamentablemente si no se hacia algo de inmediato no tendría salvación alguna, ahora como humano se dejaría vencer por la muerte mas rápido que siendo un mitad bestia.  
En la aldea Sango y Miroku se preguntaban:  
"Que estará pasando?Porque no han legado aun?Habrá pasado algo?"  
De pronto Miroku sintió una extraña presencia, era como la d Kagome, pero no era la misma, ella era...Kikyo.  
"Monje, anda al campo de flores que esta fuera de esta aldea; esta a como un kilómetro del árbol..." y se desvaneció...  
"Sango, Shippo, Kirara tenemos que ir ahora mismo al campo de flores" dijo Miroku.  
"Pro que campo?Aquí hay muchos campos de flores Miroku " insistió Shippo.  
"Solo vamos" concluyo el monje.  
Ya cerca de este campo Miroku sintió la débil presencia de Kagome pero ningún rastro de Inuyasha.  
Al entrar en el campo empezaron a buscar y gritar sus nombres para ver si es que había alguna respuesta pero nada.  
De repente Shippo dijo:"aquí están"  
Todos fueron donde se encontraba Shippo y quedaron congelados al ver los cuerpos de sus queridos amigos. No supieron que hacer pero tenían que hacer algo lo mas rápido posible.  
Al final decidieron llevarse a Inuyasha y kagome a la aldea...

CONTINUARA...

les quiero dar las gracias por todos los rewiew...o


	4. Donde estoy?

Nuestra historia junto al árbol que nos unió

Capitulo 4: Donde estoy?

Ya ha pasado un día desde que Miroku, Sango y Shippo encontraran a sus amigos.

"Donde estoy?" dijo una voz muy cansada.  
La persona que se encontraba a su lado cuidándola y vigilándola dijo  
"oigan, oigan, despertó Kagome" esa persona era su amiga Sango que se había desvelado junto con Miroku y Shippo esperando que se despertara.  
"Que sucedió?" dijo Kagome un poco mas despierta  
"No te preocupes Kagome, Tu descansa, después te contaremos" concluyo Miroku.  
"Y mi amado Inuyasha?" pregunto la miko.  
" El esta a tu lado Kagome, pero no trates de despertarlo, el esta inconsciente, necesita mucho descanso y cuidado porque sus heridas son muy graves y profundas y como humano tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir" le dijo Miroku con un tono de voz suave para que ella no se alterar tanto...

Estaba en un lugar oscuro...sentía a alguien llorar, pero no sabia quien era; sentía como un liquido salado caía a mi mejilla, pero no podía hacer nada, no sentía mi cuerpo, estaba flotando.  
Sentí de repente como si alguien me llamara pero no tome en cuenta eso, yo estaba preocupado acerca de esa lagrima, sentía murmullos que decían no se va a salvar, pero de quien hablaban?. Alguien me llamaba otra vez y esta vez puse mas atención al llamado que se encontraba en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, lo primero que pude recordar fue un beso, un beso en lo mas profundo de mi alma, un beso que había desencadenado mi mas grande alegría un beso que había sucedido hace no mucho tiempo, pero de quien era? no lo podía recordar, de pronto mi mente se aclaro, ese era el beso de mi amada Kagome, pero ella no era la que me llamaba, la que me llamaba era Kikyo, ella me decía ven conmigo, me lo prometiste, pero yo no quería ir, yo no la amaba, yo amaba a Kagome, ella era el amor de mi vida, pero no sabia como decírselo a Kikyo sin herir sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo teníamos historia juntos, pero ya no le pertenecía a mi corazón como amada sino como amiga la mas grande amiga. Ella insistía, parecía no tomar en cuanta mis intenciones, ella repetía una y otra vez ven conmigo, me lo prometiste y yo le decía que no, que yo no la amaba mas, pero ella no hacia caso.  
Me acerque ,as a ella y sentí como si algo me aspirara, trate de luchar pero no podía mi cuerpo estaba como muerto. Ya no aguante mas y fui aspirado hacia un lugar iluminado, pero no por una luz normal sino que por la luz y el calor del fuego. Estaba en el infierno...  
"Inuyasha, por fin llegaste amor" dijo una voz conocida para mi, era la voz de Kikyo  
" Te estaba esperando" dijo otra vez.  
Pero yo dije "Kikyo entiende, ya se lo que prometí, pero eso a es historia, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero acéptalo yo ya no te amo, lo siento."  
Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la miko.  
"Inuyasha, eso no es verdad, tu me amas, me lo prometiste" dijo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.  
"Lo siento Kikyo, yo amo a Kagome" dije con la intención de que me entendiera. Ella no quería aceptar, yo me acerque a ella la tome por los brazos y la zamarree para que me entendiera, pero la única respuesta que encontré fueron puras lágrimas que se evaporaban rápidamente por el calor que había allí.  
" Entonces sino me quieres a mi que soy la verdadera que no soy una reencarnación no la volverás a ver" dijo con mucho odio.  
"Kikyo tu ya no me controlas, ya no eres dueña de mi corazón, lo siento mucho" dije.  
"No me rendiré tan fácilmente hanyou, tu eres mío y si tengo que matar a esa Miko para que vuelvas a mi lo haré."   
"Tu no puedes hacer esto Kikyo" dije desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que ella desaparecía diciendo "Nos veremos".   
"kikyoooooooooooooooooooo!" fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir mientras mis ojos se habrían.   
Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi. Fueron los ojos de mi Kagome, pero sus ojos estaban inundados es lagrimas. Lo único que alcance a decirle fue un dulce y tierno hola antes de que ella me dijera llena de odio y ira "te odio Inuyasha" al decir esto salio corriendo a internarse en el bosque, yo quise seguirla pero no tenia fuerzas y sentía mucho dolor. Al ver Miroku a mi lado le pregunte que había ocurrido y el respondió fríamente "Kikyo ah?" y se retiro.  
"Eres un tonto Inuyasha" dijo Shippo retirándose del lugar. Sango fue a buscar a Kagome pero sin antes mirarme con una mirada de odio que jamás había visto en ella.

¿Que si me duele?  
Un poco, te confieso  
que me heriste a traición  
mas por fortuna  
tras el rapto de la ira  
vino una dulce resignación...

Luis G. Urbina...

Continuara...


End file.
